


A purrrrfect Christmas

by an_undead_gamer_45



Series: Rare shadow boi ships. [3]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, just something I wrote for the holiday season, the other ships are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_undead_gamer_45/pseuds/an_undead_gamer_45
Summary: Oz is all alone on christmas eve, no family to speak of and all of his friends are busy hanging out with their various love interests.Luckily, a certain feline friend of his is there to keep the shadow boy company and show him a great time this Christmas.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Liam de Lioncourt, Green | Brian/Scott Howl, Red | Amira/Miranda Vanderbilt, Valerie Oberlin/Yellow | Oz
Series: Rare shadow boi ships. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521902
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	A purrrrfect Christmas

Oz let out a sneeze as he trudged through the snow, thanking one of his phobias (germophobia specifically) for handing him a tissue that he quickly used to blow his nose.

It was Christmas Eve in Monsteropolis, snow was covering the entire ground in a thick white layer that made for the perfect urban winter wonderland, like the one you’d see on a cheesy Christmas postcard.

Well apart from the lonely old shadow man smack dab in the middle of it.

Right now Oz would normally he’d be spending christmas with his best friends Vicky, Brian, and Amira, watching terrible holiday themed horror movies while eating cookies and sipping hot cocoa. None of them really had any form of family or significant others to spend time with: Brian couldn’t remember any part of his human life as part of his zombification and had no idea who his family was; Amira’s family trapped her in a small lamp and then abandoned her so the less said about them the better; and the closest thing to a father Vicky ever had was the mad scientist that created her, who treated the Franken girl little better than a slave (he died several years ago after being mysteriously stabbed 37 times in the chest with a screwdriver). So the only real family they had in this world was each other but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Except for this year, this year was the first time they would and could have it another way, this year was the year they all had someone to spend time with for a change.

Amira had been invited to the merfolk kingdom for a christmas feast with Miranda’s family, seeing as she was dating the youngest daughter of the Vanderbilt family the rest of the mermaids relatives were simply dying to meet the djinn.

Vicky was down in hell with her boyfriend Liam, celebrating Catalan traditions with Damien and his two dads after going through the whole ‘Cagner’ escapade.

And Brian? Well the zombie had already made plans to hang out with a certain lovable werewolf jock and his massive family for christmas.

That left Oz with nothing and nobody to share in his holiday festivities with, sure they all still got each other presents and Oz loved the bright yellow jumper Amira had gotten him. But those material gifts did little to help lighten the load of the crushing loneliness he felt this christmas eve.

Being an eldritch deity comprised of pure fear that has been around since the dawn of time, Oz never really had anyone that he could call his family. He came from the void and you couldn’t exactly send christmas presents to the void (well technically you could but it’s unlikely you would ever see said presents again, nor would the void ever call you and thank you for said gifts), nor could you call the void mom or dad or anything similar to that.

He had been alone for most of his life and it sucked, having his three best friends come into his life was nothing short of a god send to the boy, it was the closest thing to a real family he had ever had. With them around, he'd never have to be alone again….

And yet here he was, sitting on a snow covered bench, starting down the cat boots that Vicky had gotten him, wallowing in his own self pity without anyone to comfort him.

Oz was so deep in his pit of despair that he was completely oblivious to the crunching of snow behind him, the individual causing it lightening up their pace when they spotted the dork.

They leaned in close, checking to make sure that the fearling was completely unaware of their presence before whispering.

“Hey there stranger, come here often?”

Oz let out a squawk and nearly fell off the bench in surprise, narrowly managing to catch his balance by grabbing hold of the edge before looking back to see who had startled him.

He was met with a cheshire smirk of the local spooky high shopkeeper herself, Valerie Oberlin, decked out in a baby blue jacket over an orange sweater, handmade maroon scarf wrapped around her neck and black jeans on her legs with boots of a matching color.

Oz didn’t realize how long he had been staring at her until she spoke again.

“What’s the matter, do I have your tongue or something?” Said Valerie.

“No, no. I’m just…. Just thinking Val.” Oz replied, gaze returning to his feet.

Valerie frowned at his somber tone, quickly walking around the bench and plopping herself in the vacant seat next to him.

“Oh boy I know that tone, trouble in the color crew again?”

A little known fact at spooky high was that Oz and Valerie were actually quite close friends, nowhere near as close as the former was with his roommates nor as close as the latter was with her sister but they were close enough to call each other good friends that could hang out with each other once in a while when they just needed a break from the constant chaos that went down at spooky high.

While it was fun getting up to hijinks with his friends be it committing crimes with Damien and Vera, going to nightmare dimensions with Zoe, nature hikes with Cal, or the bundles and bundles of adventures that the color squad went on together, it was nice to get away from it once in awhile with some low energy social interaction, the likes of which Valerie was easily able to provide.

As opposed to the rest of his high energy, over-dramatic classmates valerie was extremely mellow and laid back which Oz found to be a breath of fresh air in the sea of madness.

It had started off small, Oz would stop by her shop on occasion to pick up something for himself or something for his friends when they didn’t have the time to stop by. Soon enough the fearling had become sort of a regular at her shop and they began to talk to each other, eventually leading up to one of them asking the other if they wanted to hang out sometime.

From then on the two had kindred a sort of friendship, where they’d just chill with each other and do normal high schooler stuff like go to arcades, get ice cream, play billiards, or even study together. Typically done when the rest of Oz’s friends were busy or Valerie was bored and needed a pal to hang out with.

Interestingly enough they not only found a friend in each other but also a confidant, someone they could share secrets with or just vent about their lives problems with Valerie usually being on the receiving end of such activities, the cat girl was actually a surprisingly good listener when it came down to it. Be it fights with his friends or just bad days in general, Valerie tended to be someone he could rely on.

Like what she was doing right now.

“Well, sort of…it’s not that big of a deal Val, r-really.” Oz replied.

“Is that why you’re all alone in the middle of a park on Christmas Eve instead of your family? C’mon, spill, you can trust me.”

Oz wrung his hands together nervously. “Well that’s just it, I-I don’t really have a family…”

That got Valerie’s attention pretty damn quick.

“Come again?”

“Look I’m an eldritch being comprised entirely of fear, you know that.” Explained Oz “I was born from nothingness so I don’t have any kind of parents or family in the strictest sense. I mean I-I always had Vicky, Amira, and Brian and those guys were like brothers and sisters to me, We’d always spend Christmas together like a family. But now that they’ve all got girlfriends and boyfriends….”

Oz trailed off and let out a sigh.

“Now they’ve got families to spend Christmas with and they don’t need me anymore. But it’s fine, really. I’m used to being alone anyways.”

Valerie said nothing she just stood up and offered Oz a hand, to which the eldritch horror raised an eyebrow at. 

“Look Oz, I’m not just gonna let one of my friends have to spend Christmas being a lonely old sad sack, I know when someone needs a friend. Let’s go have some fun, I know just the place.”

“Really?” Said Oz as he got to his feet. “Where?” 

“You’ll see.” The cat replied with one of her trademarked mischievous smiles.

******************

The scene itself was nothing short of sheer brutality, blood and teeth flying everywhere as the two monsters duked it out for the championship belt.

Beyond the screaming crowd, Oz and Valerie were seated at a safe distance from the brawl, each having had taken a bet with each other to who would win, at the start it looked like easy money for Oz with his fighter being the larger of the two but as the bout when on it quickly became apartment that while Valerie’s fighter was smaller, they were far quicker; at this point it was anyone’s game.

But then Oz’s fighter took a deciding blow to the face, sending the goliah tumbling to the floor and leaving the small, but scrappy fighter not only the victor but also the proud owner of a new championship brand belt.

It truly was a great time at the monsteropolis mall.

“Ha, looks like I win Oz, pay up.” said Valerie.

Oz slid the small wad of cash over to his friend, trying to mask his disappointment through sips of peppermint mocha.

“Darn it, I really thought the redneck bat had this one in the bag. I mean she had the size advantage.”

Valerie shrugged. “Normally yes, but she was going up against a soccer mom, not only that but a banshee soccer mom. They’re the most vicious kind of shopper out there, trust me I would know.”

“I guess, remind me to never make a bet with you again.”

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep ozzie.” Valerie replied, taking a sip of her own coffee.

Valerie had dragged Oz down to one of the most violent and chaotic places in all of monsteropolis at christmas time: the local mall.

Every single idiot who decided to save their holiday shopping for the very last minute was here today, and there were quite a few of them, all desperate enough to find gifts for their loved ones that they’d all be more than willing to tear each other apart to get said gifts.

Thankfully Oz and Valerie were not idiots and had gotten their Christmas shopping done weeks ahead of time and didn’t need to jump into the fray.

Instead they grabbed a couple of coffees on the way in and took a seat on the bench to enjoy the show.

In a way, watching an old woman beat the everloving crap out another guy over the last leather purse did make Oz feel a bit better.

“So how did you guys meet anyways?” Said Val, snapping Oz out of his rather intense stare.

“Who?”

“You know, your besties. Brian, Amira, and Vicky. I’m kind of curious how a lazy zombie, a preppy franken girl, a confident djinn, and a shy fear monster all met up. You never really told me.”

That was true, despite their relative closeness the duo didn’t really go into much detail about their lives at home, their conversations were more about their interests and day to day activities.

“Well, that’s a bit of a long story. I met Vicky all the way back in monster elementary school when I was still new to this dimension and as such was in the form of a little kid, I was just sitting on the swings because social interaction terrified me and suddenly a frisbee beaned me in the head and…”

It was at that moment that Valerie had decided to tune out Oz and just get a good look at the shadow boy, his gaze was focused on the swarm of literal locusts tearing through the toy building blocks store so he didn’t really take notice of the catgirl sizing him up.

If you asked her, Valerie would claim that she liked to hang out with Oz because he was a nice guy that she could have a good conversation with and while that was some truth to that it wasn’t the only reason:

The older sister of the oberlin family found Oz to be pretty cute slab of man meat in kind of dorky way.

But it wasn’t like she was full on head over heels for the guy, just a latent crush that could develop into something more if he ever decided to make the first move; and if he didn’t, that’s fine too, she didn’t need to be in a relationship to be happy. Unlike certain people…

“And that’s when I used the third wish to free Amira and ever since then we’ve been best friends.”

Oop, looks like he’s finishing up his story.

“Anyways that’s how we all met each other...huh, suddenly I feel a whole lot better after talking about that, thanks for listening Val.”

“No prob.” replied the cat girl, tossing her empty cup into the trash before standing up to stretch. “Looks like the shows over now, let’s get going, the day’s still young.”

Before they could leave the mall however, Oz spotted something in the back of a cold subject store: a t-shirt from Valerie’s favorite band.

That made another thought occur to him: Valerie probably had family that she could be spending time with this christmas and yet she’s going out of her way to make sure he had a good holiday today, getting her that shirt as a last minute Christmas gift would be the perfect way of saying thank you.

The only problem was that there were about twenty two punk rock monsters standing between him and said gift, getting past them would be fairly difficult. But that’s never stopped Oz before, if he can take on one of Coach’s obstacle courses filled with all the fiercest beasts from down under he can handle angry Christmas shoppers.

It’s a good thing he was feeling fairly bold today.

“So how do you feel about skating Oz? Oz?” Valerie looked back just in time to see the fearling in question disappear into a crowd of black t-shirts and studded bracelets. “Oh what the hell is he doing now?”

Normally the tightly packed patrons who are used to being in the middle of mosh pits would be extremely difficult for most monsters to navigate safely, luckily Oz wasn’t most monsters.

His shadowy body was surprisingly malleable and made it easy for him to squash and stretch his way through the cracks and crevices of the crowd, he managed to get to the shirt in a matter of seconds.

Getting back out was a bit more difficult as he had gotten the very last one and the rest of the crowd wasn’t too keen on letting him have it, they were quickly dispatched however as surviving a day at Spooky High was child’s play compared to this situation.

‘I’ve got to remember to thank Dahlia for those combat lessons, even if she did force them upon me.’ Oz thought to himself as he used the heads of the crowd as stepping stones.

Soon enough he emerged from the shop no worse for wear, apart from a few small bruises, holding a small black plastic bag.

“Huh, not bad. I half expected those guys to rip you in two.” said Valerie. “I gotta ask though, what was so important that you risked your ass to get it?”

Oz held up the bag. “Merry christmas Valerie.”

“For me? Aww that’s so sweet, I mean it’s incredibly stupid that you risked your life for it, but sweet.”

“Well you know me.” said Oz with a rather cute smile. “I’ve done a lot dumber stuff for my friends.”

“And that’s why I like you Oz, anywho time to hit the ice rink.” the cat replied.

“Woah woah wait, I can’t ice skate. I never learned how.”

“No time like the present dude.”

Oz shook his head. “No way, I’m not doing it, you’re not going to get me to put on those skates.”

****************************

**Five minutes later.**

“Okay this is actually really nice.” said Oz, his arm linked to valerie’s as they glided along the ice.

He didn’t know how she managed to do it, but Valerie had gotten him to put on a pair of skates and hit the ice rink with her, after a few awkward slipups he had managed to get a steady balance going and was now skating alongside the outer edge of the rink alongside his cat friend.

The two simply skated in silence, enjoying the relative peace of the skating rink broken only by the Christmas jingle playing overhead and the numerous other people skating around them from the little kids that kept breaking their tailbones on the ice to the show offs who mistook the rink for an Olympic skating competition to the other couples who were doing the same thing that they were doing and just skating around the outer edge together….

Wait.

Oz took a second look at the crowd around him and realized that he and valerie actually looked like the other romantic couples on the ice, hands held and all.

Was...was this a date?

Oz had to admit he did find Valerie attractive but he pretty much had a crush on every cute girl as school save for Miranda, but that was more out of respect for Amira.

She only liked him as a friend though, the girl had made that abundantly clear when they first started hanging out. It wasn’t like that things had changed since then, right?

Before he could get so much as a single word out the overhead speakers changed their tune and some special mood lighting came onto the ice, signifying that it was now time for a couple’s dance on the ice which sent Oz into an immediate panic.

‘Oh crap, she’s going to get the wrong idea and I’m going to ruin our friendship and-’ Oz’s train of thought came to a screeching halt when Valerie shifted her stance and sent the two of them further towards the center of the ice with the rest of the romantic couples.

He turned to face her and noticed a slight blush beneath her calm smile as she moved to do the ice skating equivalent of a slow dance.

“Valerie?”

“Relax Oz, just follow my lead.”

The two of them flew across the ice as if nobody else was there, it was just the two of them caught up in their own little world and in that moment Oz became acutely aware of just how attractive Valerie was. Getting lost in those beautiful blue slits Oz’s body started moving all on it’s own, he started to take charge in the dance and Valerie was more than happy to hand over the wheel to him as the rest of his surroundings simply melted away.

Oz’s eyes grew half lidded as he gazed into Valerie’s, without a second though the shadow boy began to lean in towards Valerie who, seeing what Oz was going for, closed her eyes as well as the distance.

Unfortunately just because they stopped paying attention to the world didn’t mean it no longer existed. Their romantic moment was swiftly broken apart by Oz slamming back first into a yeti skater with a strange growth coming out of his head, which let out a screech as the yeti fell over from the impact, knocking over a mummy in the process who promptly fell into their dance partner and caused a chain reaction that made every single couple topple over to the floor save for one.

“Oops. Okay we should probably get out of here before they all get back up and come after us.” said Valerie, tugging her shadowy friend off the ice.

As for Oz he was simply mortified as he tried to sputter out an apology to Valerie for ruining the moment but they were both a bit too busy with escaping the angry mob that was currently chasing Oz.

He sure felt a lot less charming and fun now after ruining not only his own romantic moment but everyone else’s as well.

************************

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, oh god I’m so sorry….” Oz spouted as the duo walked down the suburban street, having given slip to the angry skaters several blocks back.

“Ozzy relax, I’ve already told you like a hundred times that it was an accident. Stop saying you’re sorry.”

“I know but I just-” a furry finger to his lips shut up the eldritch being quickly.

“Shhh. Oz, I like you but if you try and apologize one more time I’m going to punch you. Now come on we’re gonna be late.”

Oz raised an eyebrow. “Late? Late for what?”

“Christmas dinner of course, with my family. And before you say anything, you’re the one who said he didn’t have a family to spend Christmas with, I’m just giving you one.” Valerie replied

Oz tried to object for a moment before realizing that there was no way to talk her out of this and she did have a point.

“Okay, as long as I’m not intruding…” said the shadow boy.

“Pfft. It’ll be fine, my dad will love ya. Anyways look sharp, we’re here.”

They stood in front of Valerie’s home, a cozy little two story house in the suburbs, it was on the higher end in terms of homes but it was far from being extravagant.

It was simple but nice, a lot like Valerie.

After a quick series of knocks against the door, an older cat man in an ugly sweater and a set of glasses answered the door.

“Valerie, sweetheart! Glad you made it!” Said the man bringing his daughter into a hug.

“Hey dad, good to see ya. I brought somebody over for dinner.”

That’s about the time the larger cat who Oz could only assume that was valerie’s father noticed the monster wearing a yellow jacket standing on his doorstep.

“Oh hello there, I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I am Felix Oberlin, valerie’s father.”

‘Oberlin? Why does that name sound familiar?’ Oz thought to himself before shaking Felix’s hand.

“Hi, my name’s Oz. I’m valerie’s friend, Do you mind if I come in?”

Felix smiled. “Of course, of course, I’m just finishing up on dinner. I hope you don’t mind chicken.”

The larger cat gently shut the door behind the duo as they stripped down from their winter wear.

Oz had the good fortune to look over right as Valerie pulled off her sweater, exposing the skin tight tank top underneath it which left very little to the imagination.

Oz turned away, a pronounced blush on his face, nosebleed barely held back. A gesture that didn’t go unnoticed by Valerie whose smile grew mischievous.

‘Aw he’s so cute when he’s flustered, I think I might be able to have some fun with this.’ Valerie thought to herself as she strolled up behind the yellow dork.

“Something wrong Oz?” Said Valerie, leaning over his shoulder.

“N-no I’m fine.” Oz replied, trying and failing to hide his blush.

Valerie got closer to Oz “Really? But you’re shivering, are you still cold? Let me warm you up.”

Oz didn’t even have a moment to get so much as a word out before Valerie wrapped her arms around Oz and pressed herself against his back in a hug from behind, making sure to squish her feminine assets against his back, purring in his ear all the while.

If Oz wasn’t thoroughly flustered before he sure as hell was now, his entire face was covered in a deep blush as he lost the ability to form so much as a single coherent thought. The only thing that came to his mind was the overwhelming warmth of valerie’s body pressing against his own as he sputtered and stuttered.

It felt like she was clinging to him hours before she decided that she had sufficiently teased him enough and let go, when in reality it had been only five minutes.

Valerie chuckled. “Sorry Ozzy, you’re just so adorable when you’re embarrassed. I’ll be in the kitchen if ya need me, dad makes great chicken but he can’t cook mashed potatoes to save his life.”

Having been left alone for now Oz decided to do a bit of exploring in the house, as it turned out the whole house was just as cozy on the inside as it was on the outside, if not more so.

The furniture was nice but a bit worn in, the whole place just had a feeling of being loved in but in a comforting and welcoming way. With festive decorations and family photos adorning the walls, Christmas lights bathing the house in a gentle light, and an adorable child’s drawing of the oberlin family consisting of three figures; two cats, one labeled ‘sis’ and the other labeled ‘dad’ with the third being what looked like a girl with snake hair labeled ‘me’.

‘Wait a second, green snake hair, Oberlin, why does that remind me of-’

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Oz spun around on his heel to come face to face with the meanest/most popular girl in school, Vera Oberlin, who didn’t look pleased about his presence here.

“W-what are you doing here?!” Oz sputtered.

“It’s my goddamn house, I live here! How did you get in?”

“Valerie let me in! She invited me over for christmas dinner...by the way what are you wearing?”

As the initial shock wore off, Oz noticed something very different about Vera tonight; namely her mode of dress. 

Normally the gorgon would be decked out in the latest, most expensive, designer brand clothes available at the time (even though she only wore about two or three outfits at school, tops.). But now she was wearing a baggy t-shirt with the words ‘rich bitch’ printed on the front and a pair of sweatpants around her shapely legs, her snakes done up in a messy ponytail.

In short it looked casual and comfortable, the exact opposite of how she usually dressed.

Vera stared at Oz for a moment and then sighed. “I’m not even going to dignify that question with a response, where’s my sister?”

“Valerie’s your-”

“Answer the question Oz.”

“In the kitchen.”

Storming off towards the kitchen, Vera found her feline sister pulling a fresh tray of cookies out of the oven with a pair of bright pink oven mitts.

“Hey Vera, what’s up?”

The gorgon crossed her arms. “Just wondering why you felt the need to invite Oz into our house for Christmas dinner.”

“What? Can’t a girl invite one of her guy friends over to their house for a nice meal?” Valerie said, checking a few texts on her phone.

“Valerie if this is about your stupid crush on Oz, I swear he is not staying.”

“Now you know that’s not fair Vera, Oz is a nice guy when you really get to know him if you just give him a chance. Besides you two have hung out once in awhile.”

“If by ‘hung out’ you meant work out a few business ventures then yes, we have hung out. While I will admit he is a very capable minion with a lot of great ideas, that doesn’t explain why he’s here on Christmas. Doesn’t he have his own family to go bother?”

Valerie frowned and put her phone away, looking her sister dead in the eye. “That’s just it Vera, he doesn’t.”

“What?”

“Oz doesn’t have any family to speak of, never has.”

“What about those friends of his that he always hangs out with?”

Valerie shrugged. “They’re all busy hanging out with their boyfriends and girlfriends this christmas, leaving Oz all alone. I found him on the verge of crying on a park bench in the morning, I couldn’t just leave him there like that. So I brought him here to show him a good time with the family, so he wouldn’t have to spend Christmas all alone.”

Vera bit her lip, she of all people would know what it’s like to be alone in the world, even if she had the most amazing family and friends behind her she still couldn’t shake the negative feelings that came with being abandoned as a baby. She just never realized her and Oz were part of the same club.

“So he never knew his parents?”

“Nope, ‘born from the void’ he said, spent a good couple of centuries all alone, the only family he’s ever had was the color crew.”

Vera pinched the bridge of her nose “great, now I feel like a heel.”

“Eh don’t worry about it, you didn’t know. Let’s just sit down and have a nice christmas dinner together as a family, besides.” said Valerie, looking over her sister’s shoulder to get a peek at the shadowy boy sitting on the couch. “Would it kill you to be nice to the guy for a change, even if it’s only for one night?”

“I suppose not, but if you spend dinner making goo-goo eyes at him, I’m going to vomit.”

“Fair enough.”

“I still don’t know what you see in him Val.”

Valerie smirked as she carried the cooked bird to the dinner table. “What can I say, I’ve got a thing for dorky guys.”

****************************

Dinner was wonderful.

Oz was initially cautious of both Vera and Felix, with the latter being his friend’s father who might have been a bit overprotective towards Valerie and go after him because of his closeness to the feline girl and the former being Vera Oberlin. He felt like a sheep amongst wolves.

But Oz quickly discovered that this couldn’t be further from the truth. Felix ended up being a hardworking yet friendly man who was very welcoming to Oz, even if he did poke a bit of fun at the fearling for being so close to one of his daughters.

As for Vera, she was actually surprisingly warm when it came to her family, a vast contrast to her normal ice queen persona. However the gorgon made it clear that Oz shouldn’t get too used to it, when school started again she’d go right back to loathing him again.

After eating the delicious meal and sharing some stories about their lives, with a particular focus being placed on the nature of Oz’s little phobias, the Oberlins with the fearling in tow played some board games and opened a few presents and Valerie found the shirt Oz got her back at the mall to be a very thoughtful gift.

The feelings of loneliness had completely ebbed away as Oz sat on the old couch, sipping hot cocoa with Vera and Valerie Oberlin (a situation he’d never though he’d be in). It was almost like the Christmases he spent with the rest of his friends, still different but in a good way.

But like all good things, christmas eve soon came to a close and Valerie had to send her little buddy on his way home. 

“You sure you’re alright walking? I wouldn’t be too much trouble to call an uber or something.” Said Valerie on the front porch of her house.

Oz waved her off. “It’s fine, I can just use one of my nightmare portals to get home, it’d probably only take me like five minutes.”

“Alright if you say so bud, I did have a nice day with you though.”

“Yeah me too, thanks for doing this all for me...it meant a lot Valerie.” 

“Don’t mention it Oz, but before you go, I do have one little gift to give you.”

“Really? What is it?” Said Oz, to which valerie responded by motioning for him to look up.

What he saw as that Valerie was dangling a mistletoe between the two of them, her eyes half lidded with a flirty smile below them.

Oz’s face went into an immediate blush at the implication of such a gesture, while several phobias on his shoulders popped up and started cheering for him to simply go for it.

Sucking up his anxiety and tapping into his inner boldness, Oz closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

Valerie had a slightly different plan from a quick peck however, she swiftly grabbed ahold of Oz’s head after chucking the mistletoe and slammed his lips against hers in a deep, passionate kiss. The cat slowly massaging his lips against hers as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck, refusing to let him go.

After about a minute, Valerie released the eldritch horror from her clutches, sporting a rather satisfied smile upon her face while Oz was completely and utterly dumbstruck 

“See ya round Ozzy.” said Valerie before closing the door, leaving Oz out in the cold with a dopey look on his face.

As he slowly stumbled down the cement pathway, Oz stuffed his hands into his jacket and realized that there was a scrap of paper in there that certainly wasn’t there before. When he pulled it out and unfolded it, he saw a bit of writing on it.

It was Valerie’s phone number with the message ‘call me sometime if you want to go out on a real date cutie. <3’

Oz smiled as he stuffed the number back into his pocket.

It was official, this was the best. Christmas. ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with on the fly, because I love the idea of Oz x Valerie. That chill punk rock cat has to be my favorite side character in monster prom. And because I wanted to write something for christmas.
> 
> Please go easy on the fic, I wrote this in like two days....


End file.
